Towers of Oz
'Towers of Oz '''is a tower defensive strategy computer game released in 2012. Description: Help Timothy protect the land of Oz from the Dwarf King in the great tower-defense game Towers of Oz! Have you always dreamt of visiting the mysterious land of Oz and seeing the precious emeralds with your own eyes? The Scarecrow, Tin Man and Brave Lion are very welcome to see you, so don’t miss a chance and set off a journey to the land of Oz. Unfortunately, there are no tickets there and the Providence can only transfer you there by chance. But now launch the game Towers of Oz and explore all the locations in this magic land together with Timothy, the great-grandson of Dorothy, the girl who first visited the land of Oz. Timothy is a modern boy, who is fond of computer games and his cat, so you are to help him. Help Timothy gain his footing in the wondrous 3D world of Oz and then guide him as he battles wooden soldiers, saber-toothed tigers, giant frogs and more in tons of tactical battles. Unlock new attacks, use strategy to eliminate foes and defend your towers to the last brick! You have a lot to do, it’s high time to check if you are a good strategist or not while setting special towers to protect the land from the cunning Dwarf King. At first, you have a few structures: Mana Fountain that produces mana and Munchkin Tower that shoots fireballs. The Lightning spell is also at your disposal, you can hit every enemy inside a single square on the battlefield. Later on you’ll get lots of other tower cards and spells but now use what you have wisely! Keep in mind that Mana Fountains are of vital importance, so collect the mana drops immediately and use them to set various defensive towers and cast powerful spells. Tons of enemy waves are waiting for you, so stay fully armed! Your main enemy is the notorious Dwarf King, do your best to get rid of his armies with the help of the magical structures and save the land of Oz! Explore the beautiful locations such as Poppy Field and Munchkin Valley to protect all the fairy inhabitants! Make your child dream come true together with the colorful game Towers of Oz! Gameplay: Help Timothy gain his footing in the wondrous 3D world of Oz and then guide him as he battles wooden soldiers, saber-toothed tigers and giant frogs in intense tactical battles. Unlock new attacks, use strategy to eliminate foes and defend your towers to the last brick! With simple point-and-click gameplay, eye-popping graphics and a storyline that will have you in stitches, Tower of Oz offers hours of fun for the whole family! *30 Missions *3D Graphics *Your Favorite Oz Characters Trivia *Instead of Nomes, the main enemies are Dwarves *The game has alternate Oz elements with Dorothy never returning with a relative going to Oz which is similiar to ''A Barnstormer in Oz. Links: *Big Fish Games Listing *Gamehouse Listing *MyPlayCity Listing (free version)